The present invention generally relates to digital communications, and more specifically, to a system and method for anonymous notification and intervention of users requiring assistance.
For various reasons, individuals may find themselves in situations needing assistance. Various alert and notification systems are used to broadcast information to the public. These systems include amber alerts, social media applications, and other techniques. After receiving an alert, the user can determine how to respond to the alert such as notifying the proper authorities or taking some other action. Alarm systems and home monitoring systems are commonly used to provide protection over a specified area. Alerts related to these systems are generally provided to a static list of contacts and/or a monitoring service that is capable of contacting emergency responders/authorities